ReNaissance
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Déçue par ma vie étudiante et familiale d'une monotonie et d'une tristesse affligeantes, moi, Dominique Weasley, décidai de partir habiter chez mon parrain, Charlie, en Roumanie.


**A/N : cette fic est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Noisette, du forum HPF, fan de Charlie Weasley et de grands espaces...**

* * *

><p>— Tu es sûre que…<p>

— Papa, pas encore ? On en a déjà parlé trente fois. Oui je suis sûre que je veux partir.

— Hum, oui bien sûr, mais tu sais…

— Tu es inquiet, patati patata, oui.

Je soupirai lourdement et mon père me lança un petit sourire désolé.

— C'est juste que… c'est loin la Roumanie et…

— Papa ! Je vais chez Charlie, je ne suis pas perdue ! Et puis mince à la fin, j'ai déjà dix-neuf ans, je suis bien assez grande pour survivre dans un autre pays !

Mon père soupira à son tour.

— Tu as raison, Dominique. Je suis désolé.

J'avais envie de rester fâchée après lui, vraiment, mais il était mon père, un de mes seuls soutiens, et je ne pus me résoudre à lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Alors avec un petit sourire, je répondis :

— Ce n'est pas grave… tant que tu n'essaies pas de me convaincre de revenir d'ici trois jours.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et répondit :

— Promis, je ne serai pas trop pressant. Mais donne de tes nouvelles, quand même.

Il sembla hésiter un instant et ajouta :

— A ta mère, aussi.

Je ne répondis pas. Depuis que j'avais annoncé à mes parents que j'arrêtais mes études de droit magique au bout seulement d'un an, ma mère n'avait rien fait d'autre que m'adresser des remontrances et le climat à la maison s'était considérablement refroidi.

— Je vais y aller, dis-je pour éluder la remarque. Je vais rater mon Portoloin, autrement.

Mon père sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais il finit par simplement hocher la tête.

— Fais bon voyage.

Et avec un dernier sourire, je transplanai vers le Ministère de la Magie, qui m'avait programmé un Portoloin pour la Roumanie.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'arrivai directement dans le cabanon de mon oncle et parrain, Charlie, rien d'autre que le vide et le silence ne m'accueillirent. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis longtemps, et pourtant rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les mêmes posters des Canons de Chudley décoraient le mur derrière le canapé défoncé, les mêmes chaises dépareillées entouraient la table pliable, la même radio était posée sur le minuscule plan de travail à côté de la petite gazinière. J'aurais presque mis ma main au feu que le pull jeté en travers du canapé avait au moins le même âge que le reste des meubles. Cela faisait plaisir de constater que Charlie n'avait rien changé à son style de vie et qu'il n'avait pas commencé à faire des efforts pour moi.<p>

Je posai mon sac de voyage sur le sol près de la porte, et je me mis à chercher quelque chose qui aurait pu m'indiquer où se trouvait Charlie. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver un bout de parchemin posé sur la table.

_Dom,_

_Désolé de ne pas être là, j'ai eu une urgence avec une dragonne. J'ai agrandi le cabanon, tu as une chambre pour toi seule (la porte bleue). Installe-toi en m'attendant._

_Charlie_

Je jetai un vague coup d'œil en direction de la porte que je savais être celle de la chambre de mon oncle. Il était en effet apparu une deuxième porte, bleue, juste à côté. Mais j'aurais bien le temps de découvrir toutes ces choses aussi bassement matérielles plus tard, aussi je décidai de sortir et de retrouver Charlie.

Comme le Portoloin m'avait directement conduite dans le bungalow de Charlie, le premier contact avec le soleil, brûlant et aveuglant, fut assez brutal. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs secondes avant de m'y habituer et d'enfin pouvoir regarder autour de moi. Et à l'image du cabanon de Charlie, rien dans le campement n'avait changé. Les mêmes petites maisons en bois étaient regroupées autour du puits, me transportant dans une atmosphère de village vieux de plusieurs siècles. Tout était calme et silencieux : la vingtaine de personnes qui vivaient là devaient se trouver dans la réserve à proprement parler. Et même si l'envie me démangeait, je n'allai pas pouvoir y débarquer comme je l'entendais. Alors je m'assis sur le rebord du puits, et j'attendis moins d'une heure avant que quelqu'un n'appelle :

— Dom !

Je tournai la tête en direction du cri et reconnut aussitôt la chevelure flamboyante de Charlie. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, il se trouvait à côté de moi, frottant sa main dans mes propres cheveux.

— Bienvenue, Weasley !

— Merci, dis-je en riant tandis qu'il retirait sa main de mes cheveux.

— Tu as fait bon voyage ?

— Excellent ! Je suis arrivée il y a un peu moins d'une heure, je profitais du soleil. C'est tellement rare, en Angleterre.

Charlie éclata de rire.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Allez viens, je meurs de faim.

Avec un sourire je descendis de mon siège improvisé et suivit Charlie à l'intérieur de son cabanon.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

— Non, merci.

Je m'installais dans le canapé, regardant mon oncle se diriger vers son petit coin cuisine.

— Rien n'a changé, ici, fis-je remarquer.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

— A quoi bon ? dit-il en sortant une assiette, un couteau et un saucisson sec. Ma vie est toujours la même. Monotonie, monotonie !

Je me mis à rire.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il

— Tu dois avoir le métier le plus dangereux, le plus palpitant et le plus passionnant du monde, et tu me parles de monotonie ? La douce ironie !

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— Dangereux ou pas, je fais toujours un peu la même chose. Mais note que je ne m'en plains pas. J'adore ce travail et cette vie, et n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

— Et tes amours ?

— Et les tiennes ?

Une simple remarque et je compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'aventure sur ce terrain. Je répondis néanmoins :

— J'ai rompu avec mon copain avant de venir ici. L'amour à longue distance, je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Je sentis alors mon oncle se raidir mais je n'eus pas l'occasion d'analyser plus en avant sa réaction puisqu'il enchaina aussitôt sur un autre sujet de conversation :

— Et alors, comment vont tous les autres ?

— Maman est toujours aussi folle de rage. Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir. Papa… papa il est un peu inquiet, mais il sait que je suis entre de bonnes mains, et puis vu que lui aussi a fuit le pays en étant jeune, il ne peut pas tellement se permettre de me dire quoi que ce soit sous peine de passer pour le plus grand hypocrite que la terre ait porté. Victoire… Victoire est toujours Miss Parfaite et toujours aussi détestable, et Louis… Je ne sais pas si tu as eu vent de son coming out…

— Non, mais il était temps !

— Oh c'est tout récent. Il n'a pas eu le choix puisqu'il a fini Poudlard le mois dernier et qu'il s'installe à Londres avec son copain pour ses études.

— Encore un que je vais voir débarquer ici dans un an, fit Charlie avec un sourire.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, il a l'air vraiment motivé à devenir Médicomage.

— Oui, alors que toi, le droit, c'était évident que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

— Comment était-ce si évident, madame Irma ?

— On est le même type de personnes, toi et moi, Dominique. On ne reste pas derrière un bureau ou à vivre une vie rangée.

Il avait raison, évidemment. Et au fond de moi je l'avais toujours su. Que je n'étais pas faite pour la vie de mes parents ou celle de ma sœur. Rendez-vous compte, vingt-deux ans et déjà mariée et enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, et c'était en partie pour ça que je me retrouvais dans ce cabanon à l'autre bout du monde.

Charlie se releva et posa son assiette et son couteau dans l'évier avant de ranger le saucisson.

— Viens, je vais te présenter à ceux que tu ne connais pas déjà.

— Et puis tu peux même me présenter à ceux que j'ai déjà vus. La dernière fois, j'avais onze ans et je t'avoue que ma mémoire n'est pas toujours opérationnelle.

Charlie éclata de rire, et deux minutes plus tard, nous baignions à nouveau dans le soleil.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait les présentations avec le reste de son équipe, Charlie et moi rentrâmes au bungalow. Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là, les effets de la fatigue ayant commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez. Les jours suivants, Charlie essaya des passer le plus de temps possible avec moi pour que je ne me sente pas trop dépaysée, mais son travail était prenant et bientôt il dût se résoudre à s'y remettre complètement, me laissant seule chez lui. Ce qui s'avéra être au début une bénédiction – toutes ces grasses matinées et ces bons romans à lire ! – m'ennuya cependant bien vite, d'autant plus que j'avais décidé de ne pas donner de nouvelles à ma famille et que je n'avais donc personne avec qui correspondre pour passer le temps, et alors un soir autour du diner, Charlie me dit :<p>

— Et si je te formais ?

— Hein ? fis-je sans comprendre.

— Les dragons, ça t'intéresserait de travailler avec ?

— Woah…

Je considérai la proposition de Charlie un moment. Si j'avais demandé à venir chez lui, c'était avant tout pour me recentrer sur moi-même. Cependant, je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterais ici. Peut-être un mois, peut-être six, voire un an ou deux. Et je n'allais pas pouvoir passer autant de temps à seulement dormir et lire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, oui pourquoi pas, répondis-je avec un sourire.

— Merveilleux, me dit Charlie.

Alors le lendemain, je me retrouvai à le suivre dans une marche de plus d'une demi-heure jusque derrière les collines pour la toute première fois de ma vie. Le spectacle qui m'accueillit fut saisissant. Là, au milieu des couleurs chatoyantes de l'été roumain, une quinzaine de dragons qui volaient, se posaient, jouaient, dormaient. Le vent dans les cheveux, je les regardai, bouche-bée, comprenant enfin pourquoi Charlie n'aurait pas voulu un autre travail. Qui voudrait travailler derrière un bureau quand de tels spectacles vous attendaient dans la nature ? Qui voudrait troquer cette vision magnifique pour des formulaires à remplir et des lois à voter ?

— Dominique ?

Je sortis de ma transe, me secouant un peu pour reprendre mes esprits.

— Désolée.

— Ca ne sert à rien de l'être, me dit Charlie avec un sourire. J'ai eu la même réaction, la première fois. En réalité, je l'ai toujours. Le jour où j'arrêterai d'être aussi bouleversé par ce spectacle, je changerai de travail.

Il sourit à nouveau et ajouta :

— Tu verras, ce n'est pas simple au début, mais ça vaut le coup. Ca le vaut vraiment.

Et il avait raison. Les premières semaines furent frustrantes, je devais rester assez loin pour être en sécurité et quand je fus enfin autorisée à m'approcher, je n'eus pas le droit de m'occuper directement des dragons, simplement d'observer mes collègues.

Un mois et demi plus tard, une très vieille dragonne, un Boutefeu chinois, s'éteignit avant l'éclosion de l'œuf qu'elle couvait. La tristesse fut immense chez les dresseurs.

— C'est toujours comme ça, quand un dragon nous quitte, soupira Charlie. Bien sûr, celle-ci a très bien vécu, mais tu sais ce que c'est… Enfin, la vie continue, et je crois que tu vas pouvoir commencer à véritablement nous aider.

Ce fut ainsi la première fois que je fus autorisée à toucher quelque chose puisque l'on me demanda de déplacer l'œuf jusqu'à une petite cabane de la réserve. J'avais à peine allumé un feu de substitution à sa mère que Charlie me rejoignit.

— On pense que tu devrais t'occuper de l'œuf, avec les autres éleveurs. Quel meilleur moyen de débuter que de le faire en même temps qu'un dragon ?

Je souris, touchée par cette marque de confiance et durant deux semaines je dus donc m'occuper de l'œuf. Je le surveillais, notant les changements de couleurs de la coquille qui, selon Anya, une des éleveuses, était le seul type d'œuf à évoluer en même temps que le dragon, vérifiant régulièrement la température du feu qui le maintenait en vie, et espérant que le jour où il éclorait, je ne serais pas seule : je ne me sentais pas tout à fait prête à m'occuper de ça seule.

Heureusement, deux semaines après le début de mes observations, Charlie m'apportait de quoi déjeuner quand soudain la coquille se mit à faire du bruit. Il lâcha son propre sandwich par terre, s'exclamant :

— Ca y est !

Je posais le mien sur la table avec précipitation et nous nous pressâmes autour du feu.

— Ca va prendre des heures, me dit-il, mais c'est un spectacle magnifique.

Et alors nous les savourâmes, ces quelques heures passées à écouter, à regarder, à sentir une vie éclore. La coquille de l'œuf était soudainement devenue le théâtre d'un spectacle d'une lenteur sublime et je fus une spectatrice comblée quand enfin un minuscule dragon sortit la tête de sa coquille, poussant un cri strident.

— Woah, murmurai-je.

Le sourire de Charlie était éclatant, et je le regardai s'occuper du nouveau-né, encore trop fragile pour mes mains de débutantes. Quand il eut terminé la première auscultation du petit dragon et que celui-ci se fut endormi, Charlie me prit rapidement dans ses bras. L'étonnement que suscita son geste en moi dut se remarquer, car il me dit:

— C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que ma famille me manque. Je suis content d'avoir partagé ça avec toi, Dom.

Et ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'envoyai un hibou à la maison.


End file.
